A Present From Hogwarts
by lollipoplola
Summary: Yes! Its a time travel story. Harry stumbles across a new addition to the marauders map on a late night snack trip. Where will this hidden passage lead him? Yet more importantly WHO will it lead him too? Canon pairings.


Yay! First story, Sorry the first chapters a bit short. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise that once I get into this story a bit more I'll type like there's no tomorrow

* * *

**Hogwarts Beckon's**

It had, up until a small while ago been just been a normal late night trip to the kitchens. You and I know of course that in the world of Harry Potter normal nights are even rarer than a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Harry crept, almost stealthily down the halls. Which here means about as stealthily as Ron Weasley in the worlds biggest cake shop.

But he wasn't alone, I suppose you can imagine the two bickering teens jogging behind him, red and brown hair bobbing along.

"Ronald! Stop stepping on my feet! You're about as graceful as a troll!" She whispered loudly, so loudly she wasn't really whispering at all.

"Ha! Oh really? You're not exactly miss twinkle toes yourself 'mione!"

A loud smack echoed through the dark, cramped corridor. Harry jumped, tripping over his feet and dragging his friends down with him. Annoyed and a little tired Harry glared full force at his disgruntled comrades. He rubbed his forehead and took another glance at the map in his hands.

"Maybe we should go back. Were not getting anywhere, we could just check this out in the morning" It was true, tomorrow was a Sunday, they'd have all day to explore the newest addition to the map. All Harry wanted was too sleep his life away.

"Are you mental?! A strange hallway just randomly decides too show up on the map and YOU want to crawl back to bed? What's wrong with you, mate! It might not still be here in the mornin', this could lead someone were amazing for all we know and you want to just leave it?!" Ron shouted incredulously waving his arms and hands about like a chimp.

"Well, I suppose I'd have to agree with Ronald, Harry. This could be very important. What if the death eaters have found a secret entrance into the school, hmm? or maybe there's something even more dangerous is down there. Don't you remember our second year?" Hermione exclaimed, dusting off her robes as she got up from the floor.

Hermione was right, as always. This unknown passage couldn't be declared safe until it had been fully explored and they'd discovered where it had even come from in the first place. Shaking his tired head, Harry clambered to his feet and let himself be covered by his invisibility cloak.

The passage was dim and very narrow. Portraits lined the walls, each one of them looking even more depressing than the last. Harry wondered how depressing the picture at the end of the hallway must be as he watched the sad face's grow sadder and sadder as he passed by. The trio continued on silently, each pondering to themselves. It had been a long time since Harry had experienced any real silence. Ever since Sirius's death he had rarely been left alone at all. He was sure they wouldn't have even left him alone in the bathroom if he hadn't screamed bloody murder after Hermione had walked into the boys dorm with a sleeping bag. Harry laughed at the memory, a pang of sadness rising up at the thought of Sirius. It felt wrong to laugh, it felt wrong to smile. It felt like he was betraying his godfather by carrying on with his life normally. As if their was some grand gesture he was forgetting to perform in his honor.

They walked for a while longer before suddenly, the passage began to get brighter and brighter.

"What the-?" But Harry never got to finish. Right that second, as the three turned a corner, a bright shimmering light exploded. Pulling them, dragging them somewhere else.

"What's going on!? Harry! RON! I cant see a thing! RON!" He heard Hermione's screams.

He could feel himself disappearing. His throat was too dry to scream and his eyes stung, the light burning them out of their sockets. Water ran down his cheeks as the searing pain ripped through him. And then suddenly, the light disappeared and the world around him went black. All of his senses had been numbed, his body felt lighter, weightless almost. Like he was floating away from everything.

_'Poor boy, I know exactly where I'll send you'_ A warm motherly voice whispered in his ear. A rush of calm covered him like an ocean wave and he drifted off to sleep. His mind wandering back the godfather he'd lost and the parents he'd never had.


End file.
